1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener driving tool that uses compressed air or gas. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure of a magazine for storing fastening members such as nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fastening members such as nails clog inside a fastener driving tool, the clogging fastening members must be removed. Hereinafter, associated technologies will be explained.
FIG. 9 shows a construction described in JP-A-2000-15589. A hole 5 is bored in a guide wall 4a of a magazine 3 and a hook member 6 is inserted. When the hook member 6 and a nail feeder 2 engage, the movement of the nail feeder 2 towards a nail ejection portion 7 can be inhibited. Consequently, when the nail 14 clogs inside an ejection port 23, the nail feeder 2 is hooked at an intermediate portion of the magazine 3 and the magazine is opened. The clogging nail can thus be removed.
FIG. 10 shows a construction described in JP-A-2000-334680. In this construction, a part of the nose 11 can open. A door member 12 rotates round a rotary shaft 13 as its center and can be opened and closed arbitrarily. When clogging of the nail occurs, the clogging nail 14 inside the ejection port 23 can be removed.
FIG. 11 shows a construction in which a protuberance portion 10 is provided to a fitting portion 9 of a feeder spring 8 to the magazine 3 and the nail feeder 2 is hooked to this protuberance portion 10. According to this construction, the magazine 3 can be removed from the main body of the fastener driving tool 1 when nail clogging or operation defect of the nail feeder 2 occurs but when the magazine 3 is removed, the nail feeder 2 engages with the protuberance portion 10 and cannot be removed from the magazine 3.